


First Sunday of Side's Advent

by AnxiousCrow



Series: Advent Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Other, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCrow/pseuds/AnxiousCrow
Summary: Virgil reminiscences about cookies and family.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides
Series: Advent Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567480
Kudos: 56





	First Sunday of Side's Advent

Joy. That's one of many words you could use to describe the light side of the mindscape during the Christmas season. The aura of joy and laughter that surrounds the commons make you unable yo do anything but smile.

Virgil laughed with his family as they spent time decorating the commons the only lighting the room was the soft Christmas lights. He enjoyed spending time with his family and this year was his second Christmas with them, it was exciting. But nonetheless he felt a bit hollow, like something was missing. A flavour and sent linked the the holiday season.

Gingersnaps and Peppernuts. That's what was missing. His favourite holiday cookies, the other always had them around Christmas time. Patton never made them, he didn't care for the taste. But he did try when he found out Virgil liked them. Even then they never tasted quite right.

Virgil sighed, slipping through a door into a hallway connecting the light side and the other side. It was decorated slightly. Right to the door. As he got closer, he could smell the baking. The smell of ginger and pepper and cinnamon filling him with nostalgia and joy. He loves to visit his other family. Even if the light sides don't know, he'll always love his family and worry about them. Even if he doesn't live there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short because I wrote it in 15 minutes in class.


End file.
